


Criminal Minds Drabbles

by bellamyrose



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a crimeland challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid

Spencer smiled and snuggled into Derek's embrace, still breathing heavily from their exertion. The sweat was beading on their temples and Derek's muscles were pumped from holding himself above Spencer while they made love. The day had been a long one; however, the unsub had finally been captured before he killed any more. Spencer turned in Derek's arms and kissed him gently.

“Thank you,” Spencer said.

“For what, pretty boy?”

“Being mine,” Spencer replied.

Making love with Derek had been the highlight of the day, but being held in his arms while they slept would be better.


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope smiled and twirled her penguin topped pencil between the fingers of her left hand. Tapping the keys on the computer with the right, she proved to the team that she was the queen of the multi-task. Her lovely chocolate bunny, Morgan, was on the telephone, waiting for the results of her search. The webcam was also on her with Reid, Emily, Rossi and Hotch in view on her screen, awaiting their own results. A few more clicks of the mouse had her smiling and as she finished her call, she turned to the computer. “Tech Goddess strikes again.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid

Lying in Spencer's arms, Derek realized that he'd never be able to fully forget the damage Carl Buford had done. No matter how much he loved Spencer holding him, it couldn't completely erase the memories of the abuse he had suffered. The worst part of the memories wasn't the abuse itself, but that it had occurred at the hands of a man who was supposed to be role model; someone who was liked and respected in the community. That was one of the reasons Derek had kept his shame to himself all these years. Who would believe his word over Carl?


End file.
